CanadaxReader: Snow Days
by The-Artistic-Otaku-12
Summary: The title is just something that sounded nice to me, not really relevant to the story. You go over to France and Canada's apartment for dinner afterwards, you go look at Christmas lights...


Cold winter wind whipped your (h/l) (h/c) hair into your face, with a gloved hand you tucked it back behind your ear pulling your knitted (f/c) beanie farther down to stop the wind from chilling you down to you bones. Readjusting your backpack and pulling your keys from your pocket, you made your way into your apartment dazed and practically brain dead from your classes. Deciding to give yourself a break before you started on your homework you made yourself steaming mug of hot chocolate and some popcorn settling down on the couch. You picked up the newest novel you were reading and immersed in the comforting pages of the book, almost lulling you to a dream-like state. Suddenly your phone rang, snapping out of you trance.

"Hello?" You asked.

"(f/n)?" Matt, your best friend asked

"Yep,the one and only...what's up?"

"I, em, Me and Francis wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner and, uh if you wanted to hang out?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, sure! I'll be right over."

~time skip~

"Hi guys!" You called out as you shrugged the door shut waiting for an answer.

"Oh (name), hi um I made pancakes for dinner, and maybe afterwards we can go look at Christmas lights?" Matt said a light blush spreading across his face.

"Okay, that sounds fun and pancakes sound delicious! You're the best at making them, Matt!" You replied.

"Hey...you said noting the Frenchman's absence, where's Francis?"

Oh, um he went to visit Arthur and Alfred. He said motioning to the living room. I'm going to finish making these pancakes, make yourself at home."

It wasn't that hard to do that, you were over here all the time since you and matt had met each other, clueless about where your classes were in the expansive campus. You had helped each other with school work and navigating the campus and along with rising grades you both had received a strong bond and by the end of the semester you became nearly inseparable.

"(Name)?"Dinner's ready." The Canadian called out in his signature soft voice.

"Oh, okay." you said snapping out of your flashback and smiling at him.

After scarfing down a total 4 pancakes and an ungodly amount of maple syrup which Matt always seemed to have an impressive stock of, you set off to admire Christmas lights. Practically slipping into Matt's car due to the recent frost.

"Careful!" Matt called out to you, a worried expression crossing his face.

"I will, don't worry." You replied buckling your seat belt and pressing your hands to the heater.

You suddenly began to wonder why Matt was taking you out and made you dinner, could he maybe..have feelings for me? You thought. As soon as that thought entered your head you pushed it away. Of course he doesn't! He's pretty good looking and smart, he has to be in a relationship.

"(N-name?)"he said a smile lighting up his face, "look at the lights, aren't they beautiful?"

"Yeah, they are, aren't they?" You said blushing slightly, suddenly self conscious about what you were wearing, a grand display of jeans, an old T-shirt and a hoodie, not exactly a desirable outfit. But hey, it was comfortable and covered your butt.

You looked away from the lights and back at Matt, he looked adorable. His golden hair shone like candlelight and his oversize sweatshirt with his home countries flag on the front almost made him look like a kid. You could suddenly feel yourself falling for him, the sweet, shy, quiet boy you had known for almost a year now. It pained you to picture him with another girl. You were falling hard for him, it wasn't just a crush you were sure it was true love.

A hand on your shoulder brought you out of your melancholy daydreams. "Are you okay (name)? You're tearing up."

"It's nothing, it's nothing" you sighed brushing his hand off of your shoulder.

"No, it isn't you're crying...something must be up." He said looking at you, concerned.

"I just, I just"- you said your sentence broken by a sob.

Unable to see you cry Matt pulled you in an embrace stroking your hair, murmuring comforting things to you.

You looked up to him "Matt, thank yo-" your sentence was broken by a kiss. You pulled back, startled. Matt looked down his face flushed,

"oh I uh... sorry." He said blushing.

You held his chin up with your index finger, " There's nothing to be sorry about, Matt." and pulled him in for another kiss.

~Time Skip~

You got up off of Matt's couch and went to the kitchen planning to make him some pancakes, like he had done for you. Halfway through making the batter the Canadian walked into the kitchen his bed head defying the laws of gravity.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty." You said ruffling his hair, he ruffled yours and wiped some batter that had splashed on to your face and wiped it on your nose.

"Hey!" You cried out picking up a spoon dripping with batter "I'll give you a three second head start, okay one..two..three..watch out!" You two proceeded to chase each other Around the cramped apartment and thoroughly make a mess for the rest of the day.

Thanks for reading! If you spot any errors please tell me and review this please, it's my first fan fiction. Also, sorry that it's super duper fluffy, I just can't picture Matt acting any other way.


End file.
